talkinwhipapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Eddie Money 2
Call Transcript Unintelligible Hey, this is Kirby. How you doin'? What are you doing, Kirb? I'm over at Geek Squad here. Okay. Well, what's goin' on? Well, I'm gettin' ready to reset your uh... computer. Who's computer you resettin'? Eddie Money's computer? Yes. My computer is- is- is in Camarillo, California. We're gonna get it, uh, factory reset. Reprogram everything. Did you talk to Bob DeLoise about this? Oh'', two or three times.' Okay, well thanks Kirb. I don't really get into this computer shit. I'm very light weight. You know, I- I- I- I'm so behind the times. (It's fuckin' Saturday, right?) I barely know how to turn the thing on. '''Look it. We need you to step away from the machine for the night, okay? Just... walk away.' I'm not anywhere near it. The computer's not anywhere near me. It's- it's in Bob DeLouise ?. Well, don't touch it. You got me straight? Cause this-''' Okay, Kirb. You got it. Let me know what's goin' on. '''And we're gonna remove everything from inside. We're gonna replace everything. What? You're gonna take out all my files? Don't lose anything, I don't think. I'm gonna replace everything on there. Okay. Completely factory reset. Just like the day you got it. Alright, buddy boy. I love that. So I hope you have everything, uh, backed up. I think we do. I- I hope we do. Good and just walk away now. I don't want ya... pokin' around. Alright, Kirb. Thanks for the call. I'm gonna be there at 6... a.m. You comin' down here to the bus in Santa Cruz? Yes I am. Need a cashier's check er... some method of payment at 6 a.m. Yeah. Alright buddy- We're gonna do a system wide scrub down of the whole system. Okay but my computer's not here. You realize that? My computer's in Camarillo, California. I don't want you going anywhere near the machine. Well how can I do anything, Kirby? The computer's not here. It's down in Southern California. And I'm sure it's not on. I'm gonna re-install every program that you've got. Factory reset. I've gotta take this other call. Hold on. ringing Hello? Yeah, you got your machine unplugged over there? My machine is- This is Eddie Money. You must be talking about doin' somethin' else, but somebody in the Eddie Money ?. I don't have my computer here, Kirby. Maybe you doin' this for Joe Shaloop. I dunno. '''''Mmmmmmmmm. My computer's not even here. My computer's down in Camarillo. Well, have you got it unplugged? I'm sure it's unplugged. Have you got a check drawn? No! I don't- I- I- I'm nowhere near- Kirby, I gotta take this other phone call! I'm getting ready to go the fuck on stage here! I gotta write a set list! This is Kirby at Geek Squad, partner. Kirby at Geek Squad. Hey, I hope this ain't a joke, Kirb- Kirby. But I never called you to fix my computer. I haven't been near my computer in three weeks. I'm gonna delete everything I see. Don't delete anything on my fucking computer, buddy! Keep your hands off my fuckin' computer! Well, you called me. So you're soliciting us. I never called you! I don't know who the fuck you are! Kirby. Kirby. I don't give a rat's ass who the fuck you are! Just keep your hands off my fuckin' computer! in background Don't go near it. That's all I can say. We've got your computer. That's end of story. You don't have my fucking computer, so make some other prank phone calls with your computer bullshit and your- and your fucking crap. Just lay off, huh. We just need a check and we'll release the machine. Go stick your fucking tongue up your ass! Or a credit card. up Category:Celebrities External links * Eddie Money on wikia